Many doors and windows do not properly fit with their respective frames, causing apertures, spaces or gaps that allow cool air, warm air, noise, light, energy, and odor to pass into a building or between rooms. Thus, a need exists for a sealing device that can be easily applied to a door or window frame for sealing such apertures, spaces or gaps.